TolotianCulturePlacesandTech
The Realm of Tolos contains the world of Em, a colony established some ten thousand years after the fall of the Tanathian Empire by a collection of nine great houses, each specializing in the development and trade of specific technologies. At the time of colonization, the world of Em was already skeined, but vacant of Humans. The Tanathians, during their golden age, used Em as a research station to investigate Kuduu, the predominate life form in this reality. Thus, Em holds three skeins (none of them Skeins of Eadros), linking to roughly a hundred different realms each (some of these may overlap). Humans living on Em are generally regarded as either Emmorians or Tolotians (one reference by world and one by realm). When the Nine Houses arrived, Em was already populated by the Uuboreal. The Uuboreal greated the Nine Kingdoms with a mixture of interest and trepidation. This largely varied depending on the individual Uuboreal. Most Uuboreal were pleased with the arrival of humanity and welcomed them with open arms. A few dissented and predicted destruction. The majority overruled the minority (which is typical of the Uuboreal) and humanity was granted territory on Em in the form of nine reservations, one for each house. These reservations formed the basis of what became the Nine Kingdoms of Em. Em possesses a strong aether, allowing AirWeaving to function well here. However, the Ka output from the sun was not great enough for many of the Tanathian artifacts to function, and the Nine Kingdoms sought to increase the amount of Ka available in the aether. At some point, Kingdom SpellBinders and Lore Masters worked with the Uuboreal to develop a solution that would allow more advanced technomagic to function. They built the Nine Towers of Em, and used access to the Uubaar - the great forests of Em - to translate power from the Uubaar through their Rheate-line Queens into the aether. This has allowed a much larger amount of Ka to exist in the aether, and that power is then used by all manner of Kingdom technology. Each of the Nine Kingdoms varies in rulership, culture, architecture, and technological prowess. Each also desires to expand their territory, though this is forbidden by their agreement with the Uuboreal. This desire and restriction has been the main point of contention between humanity and the Uuboreal. From the Uuboreal perspective, humanity has been granted quite adequate space on Em, and they have been very gracious hosts. From the human perspective, the Uuboreal operate somewhat like aloof overlords, restricting their expansion and selfishly holding most of the world to themselves. Continents of Em The following list identifies the continents of Em and the Kingdoms residing on those continents. Volray Home of the Kingdom of Gaelinar, the first tower, and the captial city of Eddirael. Begins the story under Drathraq rule and control. This was the first Kingdom to fall to Ta'koti. It also has a skein. Its ambassador with the Uuboreal was/is Precida Le’Entra. SennBar Home of the Kingdom of Maenillus, the second tower, and the capital city of Renforge. Has no skein. Emoriss Home of the Kingdom of Akrocham, the third tower, and the capital city of Droiton. Has a skein. It mainly produces food. Manmeron Home of the Kingdom of Shesk, the fourth tower, and the capital city of Midgallyon. It has a skein. Kerable Home of the Kingdom of Wuldden, the fifth tower, and the captial city of Zamoraabii. It's ambassador to the Uuboreal is Shinnah Riddame. Omaas Home of the Kingdom of Freme, the sixth tower, and the capital city of Effrish. It has no skein. It specializes in the production of machines. Makur Home of the Kingdom of Kohiliz, the seventh tower, and the capital city of Dwaar. It has no skein. It specializes in spellbinding and patterned embedding. Ferriz Home of the Kingdom of Ezrodar, the eighth tower, and the capital city of Peff. It is the second Kingdom conquered by Ta'koti and begins the story under Drathraq rule. It has no skein. It's ambassador to the Uuboreal was/is Endron Ketch. Mendray Home of the Kingdom of Nakrilliz, the ninth tower, and the capital city of Zaor. It has no skein. It is the next conquest of Ta'koti and begins the story under siege by the Legions of the Drathraq. The Rheate Line The Nine Kingdoms of Em *Gaelinar - First Tower - Drathraq owned * **Eddirael – capital city. Precida Le’Entra:Ambassador **Specialty: Healing *Maenillus - Second Tower **Renforge – capital city *Akrocham - Third Tower * **Droiton – capital city **Specialty: farming *Shesk - Fourth Tower * **Midgallyon – capital city **King Veirdon, Princess Ilina, *Zamoraabii - Fifth Tower **Wuldden – capital city Shinnah Riddame:Ambassador *Freme - Sixth Tower **Effrish – capital city **Specialty: machines *Kohlliz - Seventh Tower **Dwaar - captial city **Specialty: Pattern Embedding *Ezrodar - Eighth Tower - Drathraq owned **Peff - captial city. **Endron Ketch: Ambassador *Nakrilliz - Ninth Tower – on the Continent of Menday **Zaor – capital city *Aoloweiru – Home of the Uuboreal. Kingdom Technology Technology of the Nine Kingdoms Claavis of Yorrin On Em there is a thing called the Claavis of Yorrin. This is used by the Nine Kingdoms as a form of psionic union for communication. Its core resides in rune stacks in the Kingdom of Zamoraabii in the city of Wuldden. When Psi-shields are up, it does not operate. With the presence of the Drathraq on Em, most Kingdoms (excepting Akrocham which has no psi-shields) are blocked from access. Wuldden has its psi-shields up during the story, so the Claavis is not reachable by any Kingdom. Spinships Each of the Nine Kingdoms has a few remaining spinships left over from the waning days of the Tanathian Empire. Spinships were once the premier aerial combat craft for the Tanathians. They consist of a metal runeplate, typically mounted with four chairs, three for gunners and one for the pilot. Outside the circular rune plate three rings are mounted. In flight, these rings rotate rapidly around the plate, forming a shield. Between the four chairs in the center of the plate sits a pillar topped by a crystal dome containing energy. Below the energy dome, inside the pillar, are a series of rune stacks containing the flight systems for the spinship. *Weapons **Pyrotic Bolts **Cryotic Bolts **Thermal Stream *Drive Units **Impulse runes *Spinship Gunnery Commands **center fire front **center fire rear **ground suppression fire **air defense, fire at will Gods of Em The Nine Kingdoms worship a pantheon of Gods that are loosely based on the origina Tanathian pantheon, but while the original pantheon was completely elemental, the Gods of Em have been altered at some point in the past to represent the following concepts. * Rel - God of War * Nar - God of Fortune and Fate * Kee - God of Life * Dor - God of Death * Ten - God of Harmony * Era - God of Love and Jealousy * Sel - God of Revenge * Qal - God of Knowledge * Rom - God of Time * Wux - God of Desire and Need To many people of Em, these Gods are real and have power. In practice, however, they don't actually do anything or interfere with mortal life. Culturally, the Gods are used in praying and swearing. One might say, "Ten, give me peace," or "Era, compose my thoughts," or "By Sel, there will be an accounting." Category:Tolotian Culture, Places, and Technology